It is known to salvage an individual's blood by collecting it with suction, centrifuging it to form a layer of red blood cells, washing under centrifugation the layer with saline to remove plasma and impurities such as heparin, and returning it to the same individual (i.e., an "autologous" salvage). A centrifuge bowl useful in such salvage is disclosed in Feldman et al. U.S. Pat. No. 4,684,361, "Centrifuge", granted Aug. 4, 1987, and hereby incorporated herein by reference; a tubing set useful in such salvage and including a centrifuge bowl generally in accordance with Feldman et al. has been sold by Cobe Laboratories, Inc., assignee hereof, under the trademark BRAT.